


Lonely no more

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, lonley, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hated going back home and leaving Markimoo, until they finally do something about it </p><p>This was a request, hope u like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely no more

Mark and friends were all hanging out at Castle Markimoo Jack even flew in from Ireland to hang with Jack, Bob, Wade and Matthias. Amanda was at home with little Luna but Matt would race home if she needed him. 

The boys were all relaxing at Mark’s place by the pool it was a hot day in LA and everybody was in the pool with Chicka running around watching them swim and be silly. Jack was laying on one of the chairs soaking up the sun, as he didn’t get much in Ireland. He missed the sun, and all the most he missed was Mark they only got to hang out a few months together. 

Long distance sucked but so far it was working, Jack just hated going back home and alone to his apartment with no one there. Mark came over to Jack and stood in the sun blocking it from him. “Hey you’re blocking my sun, Markimoo.” “Oh, trust me I think you had enough, don’t need you to burn.” 

Jack just huffed “yeah, I guess not.” “Come on, come swim with us.” “I don’t want to.” Mark smirked “well your going to!” He picked Jack up. “Ah, no put me fucking down!” Jack screamed and Mark threw him in the pool. Everybody laughed and Mark jumped in and Jack came back up to the surface catching his breath. “You lucky I love you, you know that!” 

Mark just giggled and went next to him and wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled at him kissing him, catching some water droplets that were on Jack’s cheek from his now wet hair. Jack just smiled back at him and kissed him and then took his hand and did a splash into Mark’s face. 

Mark gasped out and splashed him back and all the boys had a big water fight with splashing and water guns and noodles. Hours later after everybody was almost wrinkled as prunes and the water was getting cold as the sun was going down, they all dried off and headed inside and took showers and got dressed and ready for their last night and headed out to eat. 

After dinner they headed back home and Bob, Wade and Matt all went into their rooms and started to pack. Jack headed into Mark’s bedroom and flopped on the bed. Mark came into the bedroom and saw Jack crying into his pillow. Mark rushed over and rubbed his back “Jack, what’s wrong babe?” 

Jack looked up at Mark his eyes red and puffy from crying, he just shook his head and settled into Mark’s toned chest, resting his ear on Mark’s heartbeat. Mark was worried and brushed his fingers though Jack’s green locks. “Sean, what’s wrong you can talk to me.” 

Jack sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “I, I don’t want to leave, if I go back home I go home to nothing and just being alone, without you.” Mark was sadden by Jack’s confusion of why he was crying.” “Oh Jack” Mark embraced him tighter into his chest and they held each other. 

“What, can we do about this Mark, I want to be with you twenty-four seven, I want to wake up with you and sleep with you and just be with you.” “I don’t know Jack, I am all for you living with me but we would have to find a way to move all your stuff from here from Ireland and get all that stuff.” 

“Can we try?” Mark just nodded “yes, yes we can.” Jack smiled and kissed him melting into his embrace. 

A few months later 

Jack was rushing around his house packing whatever he could pack, it was finally coming true Jack was moving to LA with Mark and leaving Ireland forever, yes he will miss his home but his home is where is heart is and that is Markimoo. Jack and Mark found a company that will ship his stuff overseas to Mark’s house and would arrive a few days after Jack moved. 

So Jack got everything packed and the people came with a big truck and packed up Jack’s stuff onto the truck and it made its way to the shipyard to go onto a ship and get shipped to the states. Once that was all done Jack called up Mark telling him he was coming and should be in his arms again in a few hours. 

Mark was so excited he had a party planned for Jack’s arrival, everybody came Bob, Wade, Amanda, and little Luna, Matthias, the Game grumps, Yammimash the whole gang was there and they all waited for Jack to arrive. 

Mark got a text from Jack saying he was landing and should be down soon. Mark smiled and told everybody to get ready and he would be back in twenty mins with Jack. So everybody went to the backyard and waited for them to come home. 

Mark made his way to the airport and told Jack he was outside waiting for him. Jack smiled and texted back “ok” and he got his bags and made his way outside, Jack saw Mark’s car and he smiled. Mark got out and hugged Jack so hard he couldn’t breathe. “Air, Markimoo!” Mark smirked “oh… sorry Jack I’m so just so happy this is finally happing!” 

“Me to, now lets go home.” Mark smiled “yes, home” he took his bag from him and popped it in the trunk and got back in the drivers side and Jack got in the passenger side and they made their way home. Once home Chica met them at the door, Jack saw all the cars “what’s going on Mark?” 

Mark smiled and led Jack to the backyard “Well there is people here want to welcome you to your new home.” Jack smiled and when the door open everybody yelled ‘WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME JACK!” Jack smiled and put a hand to his heart “aww thank you, I love you all I’m so glad to finally be here with Markimoo and all of you now we can hang out all the time.” 

Everybody smiled and came up to Jack and gave him hugs and welcomed him to being an official US citizen and living in LA with Mark. After the party Jack was beat from the jet lag and from the party. So Mark and Jack were cuddled up in bed with Jack on Mark’s chest listening to his heartbeat. 

Jack just smiled “it’s so nice to finally be able to do this and no longer have to leave the next day.” Mark smiled and kissed his cheek “that it is, Jack, that it is.” 

Mark smiled and Jack did to and they both fell asleep.


End file.
